A friend to me, A beast to you
by SadieStone
Summary: WARNING! CHARACTER DEATH! This just may or may not make you cry. Just know I did warn you! Please enjoy!


_**WARNING: **_

_**MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH**_

I ran from the arena, tears pouring hard. He'd done it. He'd actually done it.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled "Come back!"

But I couldn't. I couldn't face him.

Not after what he's done.

I ran straight home, right up to my room. I grabbed a pencil, and a piece of paper, wrote down my note, and grabbed my dagger.

I took a deep breath, and plunged it in.

The darkness took over, and the last thing I heard, was a soft female voice saying "_You did the right thing saving him, Hiccup"_

And the darkness took over.

I looked at the limp body of Toothless infront of her on the Arena floor. I couldn't believe Stoick had done that. To his own son.

My blood boiled and I turned to Stoick.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" I screamed. Stoick flinched, not expecting to see me crying, or screaming at him.

"HE WAS HICCUP'S _BEST FRIEND! AND YOU JUST KILL HIM!?_" I walk right up to him, and slap him hard "YOU ARE A _HORRIBLE_ FATHER AND YOU HAVE RUINED YOUR NAME FOR ME!"

I turned and ran back to Toothless's body, kneeled next to it, and just cried.

My face stung from where Astrid Hofferson had just slapped me. She kneeled next to the dragon and cried hard.

But where was Hiccup?

A cold feeling came into my stomach as I remembered Hiccup running from the Arena.

When his mother had died, I had to stop him from doing something drastic.

But the dragon was his only friend then…

I quickly ran from the Arena, stright to my house and up the stairs, where I was instantly greeted by my worst fear.

Hiccup was laying in a pool of his own blood, a dagger in his hand. On his bed was a note. I picked it up and read

_Dear Stoick._

_I'm sorry. Or I'm not. I don't know. Just know, that the _Dragon _you just killed was the only person/thing that has accepted me sinceence mom. And you just took him from me. Killed him right infront of me. _

_Know you did this to me. If you had just tried to accept me for me, then I wouldn't be gone._

_Know even though you hate me, I love you._

_Hiccup_

I dropped the note, and kneeled next to Hiccup. Ignoring the blood, I pulled his limp, cold body into a hug. I cried hard as I whispered over and over again "I don't hate you. I love you too"

I stood in my room, facing the mirror. It had been annouced that Hiccup had killed himself today, and no one cried but Stoick, and Gobber.

And me.

My parents said it was for the best. Now that he was gone, Snotlout would be named Heir. And I was to marry Snotlout.

But I couldn't do it.

I never could.

I know that now.

I hadn't hated Snotlout in general. I hated him because I was already in love. I just hadn't known it.

I'd loved Hiccup.

I looked at my axe. Hiccup had made it for me. He'd taken his time to make every detail. Every design.

I grabbed my dagger from beside my bed. I couldn't do it anymore. At all. I won't marry Snotlout. This wasn't cowardice.

This was love.

I wrote my note, and used the dagger.

Within seconds, the world darkened.

Before my vision failed, I saw Hiccup's smiling face above mine. Toothless was next to him.

"Come on Astrid. Lets go fly again. And this time, no one can stop us." Hiccup said.

And my world went black.

I walked up to Astrid's room with a light smile. Just yesterday, we'd made the arrangement for her to be married to the new Heir, Snotlout. She hadn't been happy, but I knew she'd learn to love him.

As I entered her room, my eyes widened in horror.

Astrid lay on her bed, her wrists covered in blood, her dagger coated with it. Her axe lay next to her, a note tied to it.

I grabbed the note and read

_Dear Mom_

_I'm sorry for doing this to you, but I can't marry Snotlout._

_Now before you say I was being rash, know it's not because I don't like him._

_It's because I was already in love._

_And that love will never fade._

_I was in love with Hiccup. He was everything I could ever want, and he was just perfect. He was so nice, so brave. So smart and handsome. Before you say I'm insane, know that everyone sees thing's differently. _

_I have a confession._

_I knew that Hiccup had a dragon. The day Hiccup was named to kill the dragon, I followed him into the forest. Once I saw Toothless, I'd tried running back to tell on them, but instead I was… I suppose you could say kidnapped by them and taken on a little ride._

_During it, I found I loved, and always loved, Hiccup. While flying, he had such a carefree smile. He looked so happy, so free. _

_And I loved it. I loved seeing him happy. So when Stoick killed Toothless, I knew Hiccup was going to do something drastic, but my mind was to clouded by greif and horror to do anything._

_Again, I'm sorry, but I can't marry someone I don't love so close to when my only love had died. I can't marry him at all._

_I love you_

_Astrid._

I finished reading with tear filled eyes.

I looked back at my daughter's body, and noticed she had a small smile on her face.

It's said you see loved ones when you die.

She must have seen Hiccup.

I pulled her into a hug, and whispered "I love you too Astrid. And you should have told me. I never would have done this then"

I pulled back, fixed her to where I'd found her, and left. Knowing I had to tell the town.

I watched as Astrid, Hiccup and the Dragon all floated out on the boat. Knowing that two viking's had killed themselves because of a dragon and love, made us Viking's think.

Maybe Dragon's wern't so bad…..

As I pulled back the String with Astrid's mother, I let my final tears fall.

I watched as the boat burned and I could have sworn I heard "I love you dad" In my ear….

As I watched the boat burn, I could have sworn I heard "I love you Mommy" in my ear….

As everyone watch the boat burn, they could have sworn they heard a Night Fury's roar right above them, and two voices, male and female, calling out in joy. When they looked up, they saw nothing.

Nothing but a bright clear blue sky.

Everyone's eyes widened as they took in the sight.

Berk _rarely_ had a lightly cloudly day. The bright clear blue without a cloud in sight was so rare no one ever hoped for it.

As everyone looked up, they heard both Astrid's and Hiccup's parent say "A perfect day for flying"

Astrid smiled as Hiccup sat next to her on the grassy field. "Hey" She smiled

"Hey" Hiccup smiled back "So how you doing?"

Astrid smiled and replied "Mostly alright"

A shadow appeared over them, and they looked up to see

"Dad?" Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup?" Stoick asked back.

Hiccup was up in an instant and embraced his father tightly. "Does this mean you're…"

"I think so" Stoick replied. Astrid smiled up at Stoick and her smile widened as her own mother appeared behind him. Astrid held out her hand to Hiccup "Hiccup, I haven't seen them in forever, help me up"

Hiccup smiled at Astrid, looked back to his father and her mother and said "You sure they're ready for that?"

Astrid scoffed "I don't care if they're ready for it or not. I want to hug my mother and Father in law"

Stoicks eyebrows rose "Father in law?" He asked.

Astrid laughed as Hiccup helped her up "Yep! My names not Astrid Hofferson anymore. It hasn't been in about fifteen years." She turned to them, and her mother almost squealed with joy. "It's Astrid Haddock. And this thing down here doesn't have a name yet." She added

Her mother carefully hugged her and said "Oh, Astrid! We just get here, and find your married, and _pregant!?_ How can you get pregant when your dead?"

"Uh, Ask Odin, cause we have _no_ idea. It just happens though." Hiccup shrugged.

"Uh, we do to know _how_ we just don't know _why_ it actually works" Astrid scoffed.

All four adult laughed and a voice behind them all said "Aye, so she is carryin a child. Well isn't that shockin." Hiccup turned around and a grin grew large "Gobber!" He laughed, and hugged his old mentor. "Where's your dragon, Hiccup?" Gobber asked.

Astrid also gave Gobber a hug, and then frowned "Uh. Hiccup. Where exactly is Mr. I refuse to have a Mate?"

"Probably trying to find one" Hiccup said drolly.

"Probably" Astrid agreed.

Stoick frowned "The dragon refuses to have a mate?" He asked

"Uh, HIs name is Toothless, and so he says, but I swear, he's constantly gone looking for one. There are _plenty_ here" Hiccup laughed.

"Other Night Fury's are here?" Astrid's mother asked "Yep!" Astrid smiled. "They're all so cute, just like Toothless! Especially the girls!" She giggled.

Her mother and her quickly got into a conversation about how cute the Night Fury's looked, and Gobber and Stoick turned to Hiccup

"Alright. What did you do to her?"

"Uh, actually nothing. I think that might be the hormones of herself" He laughed. Both men nodded knowingly.

Hiccup smiled as he embraced his cousin in a firm hug. "Snotlout" He greeted. "Hiccup" Snotlout smiled back. He looked past Hiccup to see Astrid holding a cooing toddler in her arms, and a seven year old hiding behind her legs

"I see you've been busy" Snotlout smiled.

"I see you have been too" Hiccup replied as a woman laced her fingers with Snotlout "Ah, Shut it, Useless"

Hiccup shook his head at the old name "Useless and forever more I see" He laughed.

Hiccup looked at his family as they all gathered in the living room.

His father and friends sat chatting.

His beautiful wife sat playing with their three children, One ten, one five, and one two.

Hiccup smiled as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back to see a smiling man behind him.

"You've got a beautiful family, Hiccup" He smiled.

"Thank you Thor" Hiccup smiled back

"Anytime brother. Anytime" And Thor went to join his father next to Hiccup's father.

Hiccup stared at the group one last time, before looking out the window to see Toothless playing with his own Children, his mate rubbing againstesnt his head. Hiccup walked outside and picked up one of the tiny Night Fury's

Toothless cooed at his bestfriend and licked his cheek. Hiccup smiled and wiped away the spit, before he was tackled by all of Toothless's children. "Oh no! Dragon attack!" He laughed as they all licked him.

As they finally stopped, he sat up, covered in saliva, but he didn't care.

Life was perfect.

And it would never change.

And he didn't care in the bit.


End file.
